


Fit, Curvy, and Sexy

by MarmaladeMum



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, POV Second Person, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmaladeMum/pseuds/MarmaladeMum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your past makes your self esteem hang like a dead flower, but after training with Undyne for half of a year you look smokin'.<br/>Your only problem now is leaving your past, well, in the past and growing a back bone.<br/>And what better way to do that than on a journey filled with puns, romance, and sweet, sweet skellington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ready to make friends?

It’s been years since the monsters had been freed from their cruel prison in the mountain, and only now you decided to try to interact with them. You had just showered, brushed your teeth and slapped on some decent looking makeup, though it wasn’t like you wore it often. Your medium length hair swung from side to side, and for once you decided to put it up in a French braid, tying the end up with a cute skull band. Tight clothes fit your figure most attractively, your hourglass body making usually at least a few people down the street steal some glances. You didn’t have large hips by bone structure, but through determined workouts with a friend of a friend, Undyne. Good God that fish lady knew how to target muscle mass, and you were damn proud of yourself after six hard months of training.

You looked over your outfit once more; a tight tube top with a translucent shawl on top and some provocative shorts. To top it off you wore heels, hoping not to be too intimidated by anyone taller than you. After all, you were only 5’3”. Suddenly, as you do a spin in front of you mirror, a hard knock on the door startles you. As fast as you could, in heels, you rush over and open it. It was one of your most loved childhood friends. She was dressed a bit more… fake than you. A push up bra accentuated her breasts and lipstick that falsely advertised how large her lips really were. You raised an eyebrow.

“Hey, remember we’re going to Grillby’s, you know, that Monster Pub that opened last year? Not a night club.” You said, trying to hide a smile.

“I know!” She brought a hand to her lips and looked off to the side, trying to be cutely devious. “But I thought if that didn’t work out, we’d hit it up with some guys.”

“Sara…” You mumble to her and she winces. “You know that things don’t work out. I’m just outshined by you and pretty much anyone with the way I look.

“NONSENSE!” She protested, looking into a palm sized makeup mirror. “You are absolutely amazing!”

You rolled your eyes and stepped outside, she followed behind until you both sat in her car. All she talked about during the ride was about boys, and suddenly you felt like something was up. Maybe she didn’t really want to go meet some monsters in the first place, maybe… ugh, never mind.

After a few minutes of driving, you exit the car. Looking over at the horizon, you guessed the sun would set soon and shrugged. Good thing you had a ride home for after your antics. Next, you turned your attention to Grillby’s. The bright luminescent letters amazed you, those definitely weren’t your ordinary bulbs in that sign to keep it glowing. Decent. Looking behind you, you catch Sara doing a billion touch ups to her makeup. You laugh gently.  
“Come on tiger, let’s go have fun.” You say enthusiastically, while she just gave you deadpan ‘uh-huh’ and adjusted her mascara. Suddenly she beamed up and looked at you.  
“Okay! Let’s go!” That was more like it.


	2. A 'Friend' Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out your friend isn't a huge fan of Monsters.

The two of you entered to building and looked around. No other human was to be seen, and you see Sara’s interest suddenly falter. You think you here a sigh from her, but it was impossible to tell over the light chatter and tasteful music playing and the back end of the pub.

“C-come on, let’s take a seat over by the bar.” You try to keep her interested for as long as possible but she was already looking at her phone, at least she followed you to a seat. That’s when you saw a flaming monster, and your first instinct to put him out kicked in before you remembered you were in a monster pub. Sara’s reaction was much different though.

“WOAH, are you like, fire? Don’t you get, like, thirsty?” The fire monster seemed rather offended, hoping secretly you weren’t there for trouble.

“Sara!” You elbow her and quickly turn to the Hot Man (haha). “Terribly sorry sir. Uhm, two of your recommended food items, please!” You turned to Sara, who was glaring at you. “W-want anything to drink?” She shook her head and pouted. You nodded at him to tell him you were done ordering, unsure of yourself as he left to the back. You hear the door swing open again, out of habit you look behind you, and what you saw was quite interesting. Walking skeletons.

The short one sat next to you, giving you a quite up and down before ignoring you and the taller one took the next seat over. The flame came back with two burgers, setting them in front of you and your friend. She didn’t touch hers, only stuck glued to her phone. The monster of flames kind of looked at you expectedly as you took a bite.

“Jesus, this is the best burger I ever had.” You manage a smile at the Flaming man with your mouth full. “Sara, give it a try.” You say as the heated humanoid turned his attention to the skeletons.

“Ew, no.” Your eyes widened and your brows furrowed as you swallowed, when did your friend become like this? “That thing has carbs, and you know that carbs were made by the devil.” She pushed it away and you shrugged while leaning down to the large morsel of food, licking it with quick decision.

“Fine, all the more for me.” You grinned. She was utterly disgusted. For a second, you thought you heard a chuckle behind you, from a skeleton maybe.  
“UGH, why are you always like this?!” Oh shit she was mad. You smiled.

“Like what?”

“DISGUSTING.” Her words hurt, but watching how a line of fake eyelashes was beginning to fall off was even more entertaining.

“You’re yelling grabs more attention than that push up bra you’re wearing.” Maybe you got your confidence back somehow because you were in an unfamiliar setting, you thought to yourself as she stormed out the door, screaming profanities at you. Or maybe you got it back because she didn’t have a bunch of little snobs to back her up.

You giggle to yourself, grabbing some ketchup from your right and putting a ton on your burger; you always liked the stuff.

“Hey.” A deep voice grumbled behind you.

Oh shit, you forgot you were in a monster bar, and tons of them were staring at you, especially this pair of skeletons.

“H-hey.” You felt your confidence shrink as you eyed them up. “Sorry about that, m-my plastic friend,” what a cunning name you thought, “she’s just not very fond of monsters.”

“Plastic?” He raised a brow-bone. Interesting.

“Yeah, fake from the inside and out, never really gave a thought in what I liked to do.” You put your palms on your head. “Fuck, I can’t believe I just made that scene in a monster pub of all places. I just wanted to… ugh never mind.” You turn to him again and his expression was softened. You guessed he decided you were pretty chill. You tell him your name.

“I’m Sans, this is my brother Papyrus.” He gestured to the taller skeleton.

“HELLO THERE, HUMAN. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” You jumped a little, not expecting that loud booming voice. Though that pleasant smile he put on after that made your heart melt in the same way an older sister would feel for her younger brother. Your expression softened and you smiled, shaking the taller skeleton’s hand.

“Haha, pleasure to meet you.” You say, Sans eyeing you over once more.

“Hey, Kiddo. Don’t worry about your little argument over there, she seemed to be all flames anyway.”

Did he just—

“This place is already heated up enough already, we don’t need two hotheads going around. We already got one great one.” He winked and snapped his fingers to the flaming man and he returned it with a little thumbs up.  
“SANS.” You hear the taller skeleton complain. “YOU’RE MAKING THE HUMAN UNCOMFORTABLE—“

He was horribly wrong. You burst out with laughter and pounded your fist on the table.

“I haven’t heard puns since I was in high school!” You say. “Don’t worry Sans, she was just blowing off some steam.”  
“HUMAN, WHY!”

You and Sans laugh, making you feel instantly better.

“Thanks a skeleton, Sans, and Papyrus. You made my day a whole lot better. I honestly thought…” You brushed some of your bangs back behind your ear. “Well, that things wouldn’t go well.”

You cleared your throat. “I don’t interact with much of really anyone and never really monsters before, besides seeing them go down streets, so I thought tonight I’d make some friends.” You shined a toothy smile. “Looks like I did it!”  
Sans seemed relaxed, and Papyrus looked practically in tears, moved dearly by your story.

“DO NOT WORRY HUMAN, WE WILL BE THE BESTEST OF FRIENDS EVER. LET’S EXCHANGE NUMBERS!”

“Hey, me too.” Sans chimed in.

You pulled out your phones and you all exchanged contact information. Little did you know, this would change your life forever.


	3. Texting Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeletons and puns will always warm your heart.

After hours of bonding and talking you looked at the clock.

“Oh shit. I only meant to stay a little while.” You mutter and look at the time on your phone. It was close to midnight and you gulped. You didn’t exactly live in the nicest neighborhood, and dressed like this you could only guess what would happen.

“Eh, I’ll walk you home.” The shorter of the two said, lazily looking towards the door. You gripped his bony hands.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” You let go, thinking nothing of the gesture. After all, during your life you were always being poked and prodded by other kids, touching being the norm, being called things, and… You shake your head free of those nasty thoughts. Sans froze for a second, staring at his hands that you just touched then snapped out of It, motioning to Papyrus.

“Hey bro, home’s not too far. I’ll be back ASAP.”

“JUST REMEMBER THAT I NEED MY BEDTIME STORY.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle at the skeleton brothers as Sans led you out the door, holding it open for you. You thank him and you both head on your way.  
Dark clouds covered the moon and sky, making it darker than it should be. You nervously shuffled alongside Sans, secretly hoping it wouldn’t rain. You steadied your breath as both of you walked, sort of explaining why you ended up coming down with your ‘friend’. The night air was cool and refreshing, the smell of dampness lingering in the air.

“So let me get this straight.” He began. “You came to a monster bar with a neglectful friend that’s only interested in boys and obviously wanted to hook you up with someone.”

“I’m too timid to hook up with someone stranger at a nightclub.” You laughed and turned to Sans.

“Are you tossing me bait here?”

“Oh god no. Puns!” You start to laugh. “What’s next? You going to tell me I’ve got a sweet bass?”

Sans laughed back at you.  
“Whale, obviously!” He winked and you thanked yourself that it was dark enough for him not to see you blush.

“We should dolphinately stop with these fish puns. Since we’re finly here and all.”

You were both laughing too hard as you opened the door to your house.

“Thank you, Sans. And I really mean it. If it weren’t for you, I would have probably been picked up by some strange men or… worse.” You tried to laugh it off, but he clearly saw you were uncomfortable.

“Antytime. Sorry to bug you tonight. See you next time!”

You closed the door behind you, just beginning to hear the raindrops pitter-pattering on your windows and roof. You looked at your phone and already you had a few messages. One being from Sara.  
  
SARA: U’ll regret 2nite. We’re not BFFs anymore!  
  
You chuckle at your message, thinking 'what is she going to do?' to yourself before reading the next message  
  
SansTheMan: What’s a skeletons favorite instrument?

You think for a moment before hearing a buzzing from your phone.  
  
SansTheMan: A Trombone.

You: Not a xylabone?  
  
You laugh to yourself and close your eyes. Tomorrow was going to be great. Great weather or not. Just as long as Sans was there at the end of the day, you’d be fine.


	4. Hot Dogs and Work Outs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketchup, your second favorite thing in this world gives you energy as you head for your workout.

Work. Was. HELL.

You grumbled quietly in your cubicle, trying to get things focused. You closed a tab on your browser labelled ‘skeleton puns’ before smiling to yourself. You glanced at the clock and noticed that it was quitting time, this last hour being the longest of your life. As you stand up and stretch, cracking a few bones in the process which felt amazing, you feel a buzz in your dress pants. You take out your smart phone and read a text from Undyne.  
  
Undyne: Hey kid, we’ve got some extra training to do.

Undyne: AND I’ve brought a friend this time.  
  
Surprised, you raise a brow. But nonetheless, you gather your things including your workout outfit, and head out the door after clocking out. The afternoon air was crisp at clean. It wasn’t that you didn’t enjoy your job, heck you only worked a few days a week and it paid extremely well which managed to let you even be able to afford to rent out a home. A decent one to top it. A smile stretched your lips to the ends of your cheeks. A workout and then a stop-by Sans, this was going to be great.  
As you headed to a rather secluded park which is where you did most of your training and workouts (Undyne usually packed a bunch of material and workout goods with her), you catch a good scent of hotdog. Your stomach grumbled at the thought of a delicious ketchup covered meat stick in a bun. Did you just think ‘meat stick’? A smirk ran across your face and as you followed your nose and came to a hotdog stand, you noticed a familiar skeleton working there.

“Oh, my, god.” You say quietly, but just enough of excitement to catch the small skeleton’s attention.

Immediately you notice his expression change just enough to seem happier.  
“Oh, hey __.” Sans said lazily as you came over. You reached in your pocket for some change as he spoke. “Tibia honest, I didn’t except to run into you here.”

You snort and cover your mouth before too much laughter seeped out; he seemed satisfied. “Oh come on, Sans, throw me a bone here. I just smelled the hotdogs and followed my nose.” You grinned, putting the requested amount of change on his counter.

”You want to ketchup later today? Grillby’s?”  
“You bet.” You grin. “I’d also love some ketchup on that hotdog… Maybe a few extra squirts than most humans.”  
He handed you a drenched hotdog, just the way you liked it. You hiss a ‘yes’ as you gaze at it’s glory. You wave him a goodbye, as does he, and you head to the park trying not to spill ketchup on yourself.  
Undyne saw you fairly quickly with your half eaten hotdog.

“I see you’ve met Sans, judging by that amount of ketchup!” She roared happily.

“You can tell? I just really like ketchup. But he does serve a mean hotdog… Wait you know Sans?”

“Of course. He’s a close friend!”

“That’s awesome, we should all hang out together and watch a movie sometime.” You paused, you and Undyne weren’t that close quite yet. “E-er… If you want.” You blushed out of embarrassment and scratched the back of your head, something you do when you’re unsure. Something that your previous friends hated you for. Were they even friends?

“O’ course I will! I’ll get Alphys all in that shit too. We’ll do it at the skele-bros house.” You thought for a second as another figure stepped out. “RIGHT! That friend I mentioned to you before—“

“Papyrus?!” You exclaimed and Undyne laughed.

“HUMAN!” He exclaimed even louder.

“I didn’t know you and Undyne worked out together?”

“OF COURSE. HOW COULD WE NOT.” 

You thought for a second, remembering that Undyne mentioned before how she was part of something like the royal guard before coming to the surface. It clicked then. She also mentioned something before about training a guy that would rather befriend someone than defeat them in battle. You smile and start laughing, the workout session beginning as the three of you talked about old adventures in the underground, well, more like you listened to the two of them talk. But all that aside, it was a great experience.

You decided you wanted to look more casual today and not ruin your work clothes, so you stayed in your workout outfit, which consisted of a tight tank top and tight yoga pants. Sure it accentuated your features, but it beat sweating out your work clothes and having to wash them.

You felt you could go for another hotdog, and if you did end up seeing Sans again, you’d tell him about the movie plans that Undyne and Papyrus wanted to do. You had a shit eating grin on that was as almost wide as your face, or so you’d like to think. As you came around to the hotdog stand, you saw some boys, about ages sixteen and up, threatening Sans on the other side of his stand. You had an idea by how long they were arguing for when you see a knife get pulled.  
Woah, woah, woah, no way in hell. You just had the day of your life and no way in fucking HELL were you already going to lose one of your first friends.

“Calm down guys, I don’t want any trouble…” Sans spoke softly, a bead of sweat trickling down his skull.

“Yeah? You should have thought about that BEFORE you monsters came trickling up from that damned mountain!” You see Sans flinch at their words, though more wary and frozen at the sight of a knife.

You see one of the boys raise a knife, that’s when you stepped in.


	5. Fake Bravery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You pull some acting skills from the past out of your ass. You could only hope nobody got stabbed.

“Hey~.” Your eyes were half-lidded and damn close the sultry. The boys noted your attention. “O-oh, sorry boys, just a moment.” You grabbed a bare hotdog from Sans counter, he was speechless. Oh god please let this work. If Undyne says your body was amazing so far and all those acting classes in high school paid off, this WILL work.  
You brushed the hotdog against your lips, kissing it softly before giving it a lick and batted your lashes. The boys seemed to have their attention on you now, very much so in fact that one almost dropped the knife.

“Hmm, you guys look like you work out.” You giggle as femininely as possible as you gave a small lick to the tip of the hotdog, maybe rubbing it lightly against your cheek. “You probably can’t tell… But I work out too.” You flex your muscles, which there weren’t much of, but the position accentuated your breasts enough that you now had their entire attention on you. “I like bad boys, but not quite in the sense of picking on some old hotdog stand man… But, well, you catch my drift?” You swallowed the hotdog whole, no chewing. And my god did you want to gag. They moved forward slightly, some adjusting their pants as you licked your lips. “You want to exchange numbers?” You purred and they all eagerly nodded.

You pull a piece of paper out of your pocket and turn around, bending over so they got a full show. No panty line, thank god you wore a thong today. You jotted down a number that wasn’t actually yours and handed it to them. They were blushing furiously as you winked at them. They were gone in an instant to brag to their other friends, and you stiffly turned around to Sans, who by the way was a shade of blue. Not that it was really a comparison to the cherry redness of your cheeks.

“I-I’m sorry. I swear I’ve never done anything like that before, I’m not actually like…” You felt kind of disgusted with yourself. “I used to hang around people like that, where I’d get forced into situations and well I took acting in high school and I saw you getting bullied and it reminded me of myself somehow, but then I saw the knife and you were frozen, and, and—“ When were you crying? Sans seemed scared, flustered, unsure; but even more so, you felt that in yourself.  
“I’m sorry, I started to ramble. I’ll pay for that hotdog… but can I have another one?” You wiped guilty tears from your eyes.

“H-hey, are you okay kid?” He quickly made you up the most ketchup covered hotdog you’ve seen. “I don’t mean to rattle your bones, but do you want to clean up and come to my place for a few minutes? Regain composure?” You nod, still wiping tears and trying to smile at his puns, feeling comforted by the short boned-man.

“Alright, it’s a bit far from here, but don’t worry. I know a shortcut.” He winked at you as you bit into the hotdog. What did he mean?

He quickly tugged at your free hand, holding it tightly and in the blink of an eye you were in his house. Surprised, you gripped your hot dog so tight that it flew out of the bun and splatted onto your face, slowly and agonizingly sliding down your shirt. Ketchup, everywhere. You blushed as it hit the floor, but before you could say anything your stomach turned and you held your mouth dropping to your knees.

“Oh god. BATHROOM.” You panicked, Sans pointing to a nearby door. You threw it open and eyed the toilet, which you desperately hung over and vomited up a chunk of hotdog plus the bun and then the entire bare hotdog. You groaned and flushed, surprised that the toilet actually was strong enough to flush all that down.

“T-thanks, Sans.”

“No problem kiddo, and sorry, I'll warn you next time… So, what was all that earlier. Your rambling didn’t quite make sense?”

“O-oh… Well back in school I hung around the wrong kind of friends. I got used to being called things, saying things, I wanted to be popular, pretty, admired. I, uh, threw up a lot to become skinnier, my gag reflex was nearly broken before I stopped. I-if that explains the hot dog anyhow. I used to not look like this. Then I met Undyne, good god I love that fish.” You smiled painfully at the old memory, mostly because your throat and head stung now because puking up ketchup was not the brightest thing. You grabbed some tissue and began wiping remaining ketchup off of your shirt while you were at it. Sans’ eyes widened at the mention of Undyne but kept eagerly listening.

When you noticed his ever eager attention you stared at the floor as you kept wiping. “I kept a few of those people around, but as they realized I didn’t actually behave the way they wanted me to I uh,” you gulped, “got into a few fights. That’s when I realized seducing was a lot easier than fighting. I built a fake confidence. T-that’s what you saw before.” All that was left were the ketchup stains and you looked back up at him. He just kept staring.

About a minute went past before you broke the icy silence. “SO. Movie night tonight. I uh, was working out the Undyne and Papyrus earlier. They told me to tell you about it. Well, I guess that was before—“ Your voice was cut off by an ‘oomf’, you looked at Sans. He pulled you into a tight and comforting hug. You felt tears build up again and fought them back hard. Your voice was trembling.

“H-haha… Look at me, spilling my guts to you,” you sniffed, “but don’t worry Sans, everything is fine for me now. I eat, I made new friends, who by the way are all monsters and are very great, and I found you. The first person who actually really cared about me.” You pat his head, trying to comfort him and he finally releases you.

“I didn’t mean to give you an ocean of tears.” You winked at him and you saw his grin widen back to it old length.

“Well, that was a tidal wave of a story.” You were instantly feeling better.

“Thank you sans.” You thought for a moment. “Today has been sanstastic so far.”

You catch the blue tint on his cheeks and raise a brow.  
“Huh, why do your cheek bones turn blue?”

He jumped a little, surprised. Then put his hands up in a joking defense. “Why do your cheeks turn red?”

You blushed.  
“Aha!” He exclaimed, winking before walking over to the TV. “So, have you guys decided what to watch tonight?”  
You shook your head while smiling softly, you were glad that Sans was with you.


	6. Would You Smooch a Skeleton?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movies always made you feel better, but you always got way too into them.

As you both waited for the destined time 7 o’ clock, you both decided to watch a movie together.

“What kind of genre do you like?” Sans asked as he knelt near the movie selection, eyeing out a few of the ones he liked.

“Anything but romance. I turn into a mush ball if you get them near me.” You laughed, but then stopped as you watched him evilly eye you with a rom-com in his bony fingers. A shit eating grin was plastered on his face. “Oh fine, but I’m telling you right now that I’ve got plenty of tears left in storage."

He popped the movie in. It was 4 o’ clock at the moment, so you knew that you would be able to fit two movies within that time. Your pick was next. As the title played on the screen you read, ’50 First Dates’.

“Oh god, not this one.” You already felt your eyes start to water. This one was gold, well, except for a few crappy fart jokes.

You sat in the center of the couch while Sans sat on your left. The curtains were drawn so it was darker like a theater and to stop the sun from glaring on the screen. After the first ten minutes, you noticed Sans drape his arm over the back of the couch, his phalanges just barely skimming your bare shoulder. Then when it started getting to the sadder parts of the movie, you found yourself sinking deeper and deeper into his arm, silent tears staining your cheeks just as the movie ended.  
You cleared your throat and spoke silently as the credits rolled. 

“I hope I never become like that. Forgetting everything after a day. Yet, it’s cute how he makes her fall in love with him every day—“ Your voice shook and you sniffled. Quickly you wiped your nose and looked up at Sans. HOLY SHIT, he was much closer than you remember. His pinpricks of light gazed over at you. Your eyes were probably swollen and red from all of your crying.

“Okay!” You say, a bit louder than you should have. “My turn to pick a movie.” He shrugged, you could feel him smirking at your back as you bent over slightly to choose a horror. You turned around after plugging it in and quickly grabbed a blanket that was neatly folded up on the opposite armrest. You covered yourself and smiled victoriously.

“Hey, I’m all for cuddling closer.” He said lowly, and you took those words as a challenge.

“Excuse me? I’ll have you know that horror movies are my life and I can’t possibly be scared of a little flick.” You say triumphantly before even anything began. You decided to sit at the opposite end of the couch to prove your point.  
Ten minutes in, you were shaking. Twenty minutes in, you were taking occasional breaks under the blanket. Thirty minutes in, you were caught by a skeleton jump scare (by the movie of course) and desperately clung to Sans.

You hear him laugh low. “Is that so? You’re like a little mouse hiding in your hole.” You pouted as Sans lifted his arm for you, allowing you access to hold him. You hesitated for a moment before a scream from the movie interrupted your thoughts and you threw the blanket over you and Sans. You felt you lips pressing up against bone. Oh no… You thought to yourself as the blanket slowly slid off of your heads. You were kissing Sans, and he was just as surprised. You pulled away slowly, your breath hitched in your throat.

“I’m… Sorry.” You mumbled, releasing a breath that felt like it had been held for centuries. His face was almost all blue he was blushing so hard, but he cleared his throat and tried to recover.

“Haha, if I had known you wanted to jump my bones earlier, I wouldn’t have given you the benefit of the doubt, kiddo.” He winked and you blushed furiously. You wanted to scoot a little farther away, but the movie was too spooky for you to do so. So you kept silent and your head filled with crazy thoughts about the skeleton next to you. You felt extremely comfortable underneath his arm, making the movie less terrible than it would have been. After a few minutes of noticing your awkwardness he started making puns at the movie. Making you snort and giggle at times. Everything was normal now, despite the fact that you didn’t want to make eye contact at the moment.

The credits began to roll and you cleared your throat. “Hey uh, we still on for Grillby’s? We have a half hour left before everyone arrives. I wouldn’t mind a burger.” You catch a hint of blush on him, oh god, did he think of it as a date? “A-as good pals, buddies, you know.” You sat up straight and stretched, a couple bones cracking in the process.

You glance at him, he seemed uncomfortable, but nodded. “S-sure, Kiddo.” It’s just a couple minutes away from here. We’ll take it to go.”

And so you did. It was a little bit awkward, especially after you saw that uncomfortable expression of his, but things lightened up when you both arrived back at his place. Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus arrived a few short minutes after you guys had finished eating. You were left with a lot of questions in your head. Where did food go after a skeleton ate? Why does your heart beat faster now around Sans (Though SURELY it was just nerves)? Why did everyone have to keep winking at you after they saw the ketchup stains? Either way, you figured that you liked this bunch of bananas enough to keep on going and be happy; even if they did make you feel like a school girl all over again.


	7. Skeleton see, skeleton do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to step into the shoes of a lazy skeleton. It's much easier than anticipated.

It’s been a month of two since that night, and that feeling still hadn’t subsided in your chest.  Every time you and Undyne went to work out there was a one hundred percent chance you’d bump into Sans, which was four days a week, and fifty percent of the time you did bump into him, you’d both always end up going to Grillby’s.  It wasn’t that it was unpleasant, no the total opposite, you’d find yourself getting lost in the little white pins that were his eyes.  Studying them as his expression changed while he told a joke or pun.  You were fascinated by how his face moved, like it was putty instead of actual bone.  Though you knew from experience that it was in fact, bone.

WAIT.  What are you thinking about?!  That kiss from a month or two ago crossed your mind and in the middle of his joke that you were listening to, your face turned beet red.  He looked at you confused.

“__?”  He called out to you, raising an eyebrow.  “What’s up?  Feeling _hot_?”

He _was_ in the middle of telling a dirty joke, something about bones and nerves.

“Haha, if you mean _boiling_ that’d be a better estimate!”  You slipped off your jacket, revealing a low cut t-shirt that had a skeleton design on it.  Sans raised an eyebrow.

“Are my _skeletal_ ways influencing your wardrobe?”  He asked with a wiggle of his brow bone.

“ _Tibia_ honest, maybe a little.  I got this on sale and thought you’d—“ You paused.  You were just about to say ‘ _thought you’d like it’_ , which would have been a huge mistake.  He’s a skeleton, you’re a human.  Wait, why were you even thinking like that?  You looked up at him and away from your shirt, you were shit at recovering, and he was waiting for the rest of your sentence.  “Thought you’d find it ironic?”

“Oh?”  His eyes narrowed and you felt your breath go short.

“Well, yeah!”  You snort, trying to laugh it off.  “Thought I take a walk in a skeleton’s shoes and see what it was like.”  You grinned and narrowed your eyes.  Though your eyes sparkled with happiness, you could tell Sans’ twinkled with something a bit more mischievous.

“Oh, it’s going to be a _skele_ ton harder than that to mimic my lifestyle.”

“You’re _rib_ bing me, how hard can it be?  I bet I can mimic you perfectly.”  Those… Those were the wrong words that came out of your mouth as you saw a devilish grin grow in the skeleton’s face.

Yet you both laughed at the puns that just flowed naturally from your lips.

“Alright Sans, let’s do this.  What do you do after Grillby’s?”

You both finished up your meal, with extra ketchup you may add, and get up to leave through the door.

“You’re walking all wrong.  Slouch, relax, be lazy.”  He winked at you and you winked back, doing as he said with a goofy grin.

With your hands in your pockets, your unzipped jacket on you, you both head out.  The first stop was the hotdog stand and you both remained there for a few hours, remaining as lazy as possible while a few people bought hotdogs.  Whenever you got the chance you gave Sans a goofy grin, just as he seemed to always do to you every time you guys had met.

Next stop was his house, and it wasn’t exactly as nerve wracking as you thought was was going to be, no, it was much worse.  He sat on the couch and slouched before giving you a wink and slouching even more.

“It’s literally impossible for you to be as relaxed as me.”  He spoke, sounding almost tired.  Oh god, he was a master at this.

Taking up the challenge you also sit on the couch and slouched even further down than he did.  He gave you an impressed gaze, especially after you let out a super relaxed groan.

“Today’s been tough.”  You say sarcastically.  “I’ve been worked down to the _bone_.”

You received a content chuckle from the skeleton next to you as he slouches even further down, raising one eyebrow at you in challenge.  You slouch further, your shirt slightly rising up to reveal your belly button while your hips weren’t even on the couch anymore.  Any further and you wouldn’t even be on the couch.  That’s when Sans put his feet and laid across the couch, feigning sleep while he secretly watched you with one eye.  You took the challenge one more time.  Your body flopped onto the floor and you groan in satisfaction, maybe a bit too satisfied.

“Alright, clearly nobody can beat either of us at relaxing.”  He admitted, calling it a draw.

All you did was give him a content moan in response, keeping your eyes closed.  You swore you were going to fall asleep, not that either of you would have minded.  That was, until a tall skeleton burst through the door.

“SANS.  HUMAN.”  Papyrus narrowed his eyes at you.  “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

“Relaxing…”  You mumbled, yawning and stretching as you got up.  “Well, I _was_ anyway.”

“PERFECT, NOW YOU CAN HELP ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MAKE DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI!”

Ah, that was right.  After being over a couple times this past while, you noticed that Papyrus was a little… Obsessed… with spaghetti.  But he was like a brother to you so all you did was get up, smile and nod.  Sans remained on the couch and gave you a thumbs up, eye holes closed.  He was too relaxed to get up.

Giggling, you and the taller brother went into the kitchen, helping him with his so called ‘duties as a brother’.  Apparently his cooking skills had vastly improved over the years and you were extremely excited to eat spaghetti, for once in your life.  As you both prepared the sauce as you waited for the water to boil, you ended up whistling.  It wasn’t really a song from anything, but Papyrus joined along nonetheless.  It made the cooking go by much faster and you could already feel yourself becoming closer friends.

“Spaghetti’s done!”  You called to Sans, you was evidently sleeping on the couch.  He must have actually been pretty tired.  Maybe it was your whistling that had done him in.  Papyrus looked over to you as you put a finger to your lips, a silent code to keep quiet.  You both smiled, ate some spaghetti, and put Sans’ share into the fridge with a couple other containers.

You felt like you had a family again.


	8. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Already being uncomfortable with yourself, you find yourself troubled with new feelings of... love?

It was after that night that you began to have dreams about your smaller skeleton friend.  You woke up from the shock in the middle of the night, finding yourself soaking underneath the blankets, and not in sweat.  You swallowed against your dry throat and got up for a glass of water.  After clearing your throat you looked at your phone to text Sans.  You didn’t know why, hopefully not because of that dream, but you just needed to talk to him.

___:  How do skeletons talk to their friends?_

You waited for a reply.  Just a few seconds later, your hopes came back.

_Sans: How?_

___: Through the telebone._

You laughed to yourself at that one because it was so bad.

_Sans: lol, couldn’t sleep?_

___: Nah, had a dream._

___: How is it you stay so calm?_

_Sans: nothing gets under my skin._

You laugh again, this time harder.  God how you loved this skeleton.

What.

You felt your phone vibrate as you received another text, this time you felt nervous to answer it.  You told yourself months ago that you wouldn’t love another person (or monster in this case) like that ever again.  You look at your phone.

_Sans:  Why didn’t the skeleton cross the road?_

___:  Why?_

_Sans:  He didn’t have the guts for it!_

___:  Oh god I’m dying over here.  Quit rattling my bones!_

_Sans: Do I need to call the Wambulance?_

___: I’m not a kid anymore!_

_Sans:  I know._

You felt yourself stiffen.  What did he mean by that?  The heat rose to your face, making your cheeks burn.  Then just as fast as that last text came, another popped up.

_Sans: Grillby’s at 10?  Tomorrow’s your day off right?  We could go to breakfast._

___: Sure thing, I’ll pay this time since you did last time._

That was the end of that.  You could feel your heart racing and somehow you felt like tomorrow was going to be huge.

 

You woke up extra early that morning.  You interpreted that text last night as a date, so may as well dress the part.  You pulled out your curling iron and the cutest clothes you could find.  The season was just changing to autumn, so you wanted to match the part.  Spending extra time on your makeup, getting your eyelashes and eyeliner just right, putting on earthy colours of eyeshadow, makeup, done.  You wore a short white blazer and an orange infinity scarf to keep you warm.  Beneath that was a cool brown tank top that hugged your skin, complimenting your waist.  You threw a light brown pair of yoga capris on together with some heels.  This way you’d be just a little taller than your skeleton companion.

After your look was done, you looked yourself over once more.  You looked awesome… you hoped.  Fear kicked in.  What if he didn’t see it as a date?  Hell they went to Grillby’s for dinner at least twice a week.  What made this different?  Suddenly you felt awkward, even though it was already all done and you couldn’t turn back, you didn’t want to face rejection again.

You stepped out the door, an hour early and started your walk to the Grills.  You didn’t even check the time as you left, but you could only hope that you wouldn’t be late.  As you walked, you fiddled with your cheeks, checked yourself out in any reflection to see if anything was out of place.  You felt like a mess on the inside, but looked calm and devastatingly gorgeous on the outside.  Confident even.

You gulped, knowing that sure you looked a hell lot better than you did the first time you met Sans, but after that, you didn’t ever wear makeup when you met up.  He knew something would be up.  ‘ _Think brain, think.  What if he asks?’_   You give up, hoping that he wouldn’t ask.  Maybe that’s what you’ll tell him?  You stepped into the bar, you thoughts rattling your brain.  You sat down at the bar and Grillby even turned a slight bit redder when he saw you.

“Hey Grillby.”  You groaned, glancing around hoping nobody was around to listen but him.  “Say… How do you talk with someone you just realized you like?”  He was silent, as usual.  That’s why you liked talking to him, and even by now you knew to just give him yes or no questions.

The door swung open behind you as he shrugged you an answer.


	9. Hate then Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Sara, bringing that trouble she promised.

To your surprise it was not Sans, but that wasn’t the part that was surprising.  It was Sara, and she brought friends this time; and even more surprisingly, they were monsters.  You see her nod her head, gesturing for you to come outside for what you assumed was going to be a ‘talk’.  You dryly swallowed and stayed in place.  No way would she have the nerve to—

“Do it.”  You hear her say coldly.  That’s when you felt yourself empty.  Blinking, you notice that a heart floated in front of you.  You gasped, only once had this happened to you, and that was an accident that happened with Undyne during training.  You knew you should have, but you neglected to ask the fish what to do if this ever happened outside of training.

You looked around your surroundings, the colour was drained of everything minus a white outline of any objects in a certain radius.  The darkness felt _very_ cold, probably due to your soul just hanging out in the open.  You reach for it in a panic and press it to your chest.  It didn’t go back in like last time.  You gulped, beginning to sweat as you kicked off your heels.  If it was anything like last time… yes, yes it was.  White objects began to fly towards you and you tried to dodge them with all of your might.

“Why are you listening to her?”  You ask the monsters attacking.  They seemed hurt, maybe confused at your question.

More attacks came after that as you tried to think things through.  How were you supposed to get out of this?

“Monsters and humans should be hanging out with each other, not attacking.”  You get hit, multiple times.  Each time damaging your soul, and dear god was it ever painful.

After saying that, you noticed that their attacks were weakening.  Holy shit, was this how that kid did it when they were stuck Underground?

“Please,” you begged, “I don’t want to fight.  I’ve done nothing but help monsters out.”

Suddenly, you noticed the monsters at the end of the dark pub were outlined in yellow, and the heart you were clutching dearly to your chest for life sunk back it.  Reality returned and you collapsed onto your knees in desperate need for air.  Grillby was shocked enough that he came to the other side of the counter, putting a hand on your back which surprisingly was warm and comforting.  After that, all you could hear was you ‘ex friend’ leave the building, cackling.

You mustered the rest of your strength to stand.  You were lucky nobody else could be targeted while in that mode, and you were also very lucky that there was only one other person in the bar aside from you to witness that.  Tiredly, you slipped on your heels and leaned against the counter.  You suspected to look like a mess after that, but as you looked into your reflection on a nearby window you were still perfect.  Sweating like nuts, but perfect.

You give Grillby a goofy grin, hoping to relieve him, and sit back down.  That’s when the door swung open again.

“Hey Grillby, I think I just saw a familiar face with a couple of jock monsters.”  You hear Sans say from behind you.  “They looked pretty upset, any idea what happened?”  He didn’t realize who you were until he pulled up a chair beside you.

“I can fill you in on that.”  You goofily grin at him, trying to hide your exhaustion and he actually looked shocked.

“__..?”  His face went blue as he looked at you.  “You’re sweating… what did she blow some of that _steam_ from last time onto you?”

You shook your head.  “I got into a real FIGHT.  You know, with souls?”  His eyes widened with alarm.  “Undyne accidentally did it to me once, so I know as much as to dodge.  But I got hit a couple of times.”

“You need some monster food.”  He seemed pretty serious, which wasn’t like Sans at all.  Grillby was already on the case as he put down two burgers in front of you both.  You used a napkin to dab some sweat off of your face before taking a bite.  You instantly felt better.

“Somehow… This burger tastes even better than the last billion times I’ve had it.”

“That’s because monster food regenerates your health faster than human food.  You know, magic?”  He seemed to be happier now, grinning widely in fact.

You smile softly and swallow.  “Thanks, Sans.”

The nerves that were in your stomach before had disappeared as you and Sans casually chatted.  Well at least for a while until you noticed him staring.

“So, you’re looking extra nice today.  Have anything planned?”

You chuckled.  “Well I kind of wore it for this breakfast, but then _she_ came back and nearly messed all of my makeup up.”  The words came out of your mouth before you wanted them too, but to your thankfulness, Sans didn’t seem too phased.  Maybe he didn’t hear you, you hoped.

After breakfast, you and Sans wandered around town.  Both of you actually hanging out for once outside of Grillby’s.  You talked about your favourite things in the city, and hours had gone by feeling like minutes.  Soon enough Sans had to leave on hot dog shift.

“H-hey, want to come over for a movie later tonight?”  You gathered all of your courage.  “A-Alphys lent me a couple movies the other day and said that they were really _grape._ ”

“Hehe, sure thing kiddo.  It’s going to be a real _peach_ hanging out later.”

“See you whenever!”

You waved him goodbye as he suddenly vanished off somewhere.


	10. Baked Goods for the Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prep Chapter for the smut coming up next.

On your way home, you noticed a bakery.  The fresh smell lingered in your nose, accentuating the autumn maple tree scent that already invaded your nostrils.  On impulse, you went in. 

“Hee hee, why hello there!”  A cute spider girl waved you over to the counter.  “What can I help you with today?”

You mouth was watering like a leaky faucet as you stared at her goods.  _I should bring some snacks over for Sans later tonight._   You think to yourself, pointing to a few different things.

“I’ll take two of those donuts, two muffins, and two cookies please.”  You say, blushing slightly at your decent interaction with another monster.

She nodded, piled them all neatly into a box, and let you pay.  You say your goodbyes as you step back out into the autumn breeze.  Tonight was going to be awesome!

 

Hours felt like days as you stared at the clock, by now you were in your pajamas, which consisted of boxers and an XL t-shirt from your larger days.  You should have decided on a time for him to come over, but now you were just waiting nervously.  And as dinner rolled around, so did the hungry gurgles in your stomach.  On a whim, you decide it’ll be okay to maybe have a little bit of something to munch on.  You walk into your clean and pristine kitchen and pull out some ingredients to make simple biscuits.  Good god were those things great.

You mix them up and preheat the oven.  Halfway into baking you take a heavy sniff of the air.  The smell was divine.

That’s when you heard knocking.  You look at your clock, it was just a little past Nine thirty.  Christ, how long were you planning on waiting to eat?

Excitement filled you, even with that thought in mind, as you rush to the door and open it.  Sure enough, there was Sans.

“H-hey, __.  I brought some treats.”  He held up a familiar container that had ‘Muffet’s Bakery’ written across it in big bold letters.  Immediately you started to laugh.

“Oh god… So did I.”  As you let him in, you gestured to your living room table that had the same box on it.  “And I have some biscuits cooking in the oven.  I, uh, wasn’t sure when you’d be coming so I got a bit hungry.”  You both laugh.  Too much food was much better than no food.

You watched as he took off his cute little slippers, trying not to stare at his bare bone feet.

“So, what do you think of the place?”  You ask gingerly, making your way back to the oven to check on the munchies.

“Clean.  Simple.  Comfy.”  He shrugged, pretty much summing up how you felt about it as well.

“Yeah, for a small home it’s actually rather nice.”  You walked back into the living room where Sans was and you draw the curtain, disliking the fact that anyone could just peek into your house while the two of you sat inside.  You were probably just a little paranoid.

“Planning on jumping my _bones_ tonight, or something?”  You shot a look at him of surprise, watching him wiggle his brow bone.

“J-just a little spooked!  Who knows, maybe Sara will throw a brick through my window next.”

“Still scared from earlier, huh?”

“Well, I have to admit, not as much after you arrived.  You’re quite relaxing you know.”  You head back to the kitchen as the timer went off.  “You’re a very _pun_ ny guy.”  You called from the other room.

You hear him laugh softly, more like a chuckle really.  You feel yourself relax as you pull the biscuits out of the oven.  You preferred yours with butter, but you knew Sans maybe a bit too well.  You pull a bottle of ketchup from the fridge and set it on the table in front of your loveseat.

“Ready to _ketchup_ on some movie time?”  He winks at you, and you felt you heart skip a beat.

So there you both were, Muffets delicacies, biscuits, and ketchup on the table in front of you as you watched some crappy B rated movie.  You felt one shoulder of your shirt droop.  Shit, you forgot it did that now.  Gulping, you felt a little more exposed, and maybe with a small hint of sexy.

Sans didn’t seem to mind, or rather, that’s how you took his silence as he stared at the credits.

“Alright, next movie.”  You said, stretching as you walked up to the TV.  You opened the DVD case, but to your surprise a mismatched DVD was in the place of the original.  “Uh oh.”

“What?”

“Looks like Alphys may have accidentally swapped movies.”  You grinned.  “I wonder what she fucked up with.”  You popped it in.  You both knew this would either be hilarious, or awkward.

You sat next to Sans on the couch, you were both pretty comfortable sitting close.  His arm was once again on the back of the couch, hand touching your conveniently bare shoulder.  The opening of the movie started to play.  Pained moans were the first thing you heard, followed by a spooky setting of the camera slowly panning over what seemed to be an abandoned mansion.  Oh god it was going to be another horror movie.  You tensed up.  Sans, noticing this, slowly drooped his arm around your shoulder, trying to comfort you as you prepared for the worst.

Unfortunately for the both of you, this wasn’t a horror movie.  Quite the opposite actually.


	11. Ending With a Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the smut you've been waiting for.

The camera panned inside of the building, into one of the many luxurious bedrooms.  You began to slowly realize what was going on.  The panting was become more ragged and generous as the camera man stepped into the main bedroom.  It was monster porn.  Immediately your cheeks were burning.  A tentacle monster was penetrating every hole that a slime girl was willing to offer.  The squelching noises echoed in your ears and your jaw dropped.

“Oh.  My.  God.  Sans.”  You looked up at him, but to your surprise he was grinning even wider.  And unfortunately you couldn’t tell if he was blushing or not.  He looked at you finally as you said his name.

“Alphys has monster porn?  Well I guess it’s expected but I’ve never seen…”  You voice trailed off and Sans raised an brow bone as you glued your eyes to the TV.

He listened as you muttered things like ‘how does she fit that much in there’, ‘slime girls look like they can take a lot…’  He watched and stared at you as you blush grew deeper, and too bad for you that you didn’t realize that you were squirming in your seat to whatever body part you related to as the slime girl on the big screen was fucked relentlessly.

Your breath cut short as a cum shot splattered the girl’s inards.  That’s when Sans gave in and squeezed your shoulder.

“Hey, __, you realize there’s a monster sitting right next to you right?”  He teased, trying to keep a straight face as you looked up at him.

“S-Sans…”  You looked up to him with glassy eyes, blushing heavily.  You couldn’t help but stare at his teeth, wondering what it’d feel like to kiss them.  Suddenly you looked away “HAHA, um, sorry.”  You scratched the back of your head nervously.  “I just never really saw porn before, I… I…”  Silence fell on you as he kept a steady gaze on you.  You felt yourself lean in with wispy breaths, the porn playing in the background not helping.

Before you knew it, you were kissing the skeleton.  And oh god, he was kissing you back somehow, magic tingling against your lips.  You draw back, pulling in a sharp breath, feeling hazy like anything could happen.

You turned off the video, only the silent static of the TV screen bringing light to the room.

“Sans, I…”  You breathed, feeling him tug you onto the couch.  He let you lay comfortably as he adjusted himself overtop of you.  His half lidded eyes gazed at you with curiosity, as if asking if this was okay.  You stared into the white pins before pulling him closer.  “I’m surprised you don’t have every girl head over heels for you.”  You mumble, seeing blue tint his face. _‘Yes’_ you thought, pulling him close for another kiss.  You grip on his blue jacket lowered, as you carefully pulled it off of his shoulders.  His white t-shirt underneath just proving to be another challenge.  That thought stopped however, as you felt warm bony fingers trace up your stomach, outlining every indent you had.  You shivered against his touch and gasped.

“Fuck, __.”  His skull lowered, teeth grazing your neck and collarbone.  The feeling was so unnatural, but it felt so great.  Then you felt a tongue.  He must have noticed your goosebumps immediately as you hear a low and breathy chuckle rise from his non-existent throat.

“You c-can do that?”  Your voice came out like nothing you’ve heard before.  A mix of haste and sexual pleasure filling it.  You turned you head to catch a glimpse of his neon blue tongue that was tracing your throat and collarbone.  “F-fuck, Sans.”  You moan.  That seemed to do it for him as you felt him beginning to grind against you already soaking womanhood.  That definitely wasn’t just bone down there, which surprisingly aroused you even more.  His hands began to travel all around your stomach and chest, his touch making you quiver with pleasure.

“You’re so soft.”  He complimented, placing a few kisses along your jawline as you felt him squeeze your breasts and tease your nipples.  You let out a pleasured cry, unintentionally grinding back against the throbbing mystery beneath his shorts.  The short skeleton groaned excitedly, pulling back and staring at you predatorily.  You felt so weak against him now, your pussy pretty much leaking with excitement.  You shivered as one hand slipped down your stomach and to the mouth of your boxers.  He glanced down for a moment before looking back up at you for confirmation.  You nodded.

The bony phalanges rubbed against your clit as they made their way lower until they pressed against your entrance.

“C-careful… I don’t have any experience with… things down there.”  You covered you face with your hands before he slowly pulled them away, giving you a reassuring kiss on the lips.

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.”  You believed him.  He was being so gentle the moment this all began, and now he was slowly pumping a finger inside of you, watching your every expression.  Lavishing in it as if you were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  After a minute he inserted another finger, now earning small whimpers of pleasure with each thrust.

It felt like eternity, like you were going to burst from all of this careful preparation.

“S-Sans.”  You say almost urgently.  It quickly caught his attention as his fixed his gaze into your eyes.  “I need you… please.  Fuck me.”

You see a drop of sweat run down his skull, though his grin grew wider with ease.  You watched as he pulled his shorts down, revealing his glowing member.  It throbbed in an aching kind of way, the musk filling your nose.  It was _extremely_ arousing as you wiggled your hips against him.  He was waiting so patiently for you and now he finally got his reward.

You smiled sweetly and wrapped your arms around him.  “Now.”

He slowly plunged into you as he twined his tongue with yours.  It was still kind of painful, but it was worth it.  Your breath hitched in your throat and you hung your head back.  Good god.  The girth of his dick fooled you, he was _much_ thicker than anticipated.  And that was great.

He could only hold back for a minute before he began fucking you raw.  Curse words and his name kept slipping past your lips as he bottomed out inside of you, giving you no mercy.  You were the one who asked for it after all, and you didn’t regret anything.

“Sh-shit, __.  So tight.”  He groaned, steamy breaths escaping between his teeth.

You began to caress his bones, trying to find a place where your hands would be comfortable.

“Just for you, Sans.”  You moaned back, hooking a few fingers in his ribs.  He loved it.  His thrusts became irregular as he pounded you senseless, your fingers stroking the ivory bone.  He leaned forward, quivering with pleasure.  Holy shit, this was a much better reaction than you could ever ask for.

You kept trying to find new place that would excite him even further, throw him off the edge.  The flaming blue light in one of his eye sockets eyed you up, fixating mostly on your jiggling breasts as he fucked you mercilessly.  You felt his body adjust and you let out another voice that wasn’t yours.  His dick pounded into your g-spot and you held onto him for dear life now, gripping and entwining your fingers around his spine.

“C-close.”  He groaned.  You gave a long lick and slight nibble to his clavicle, wanting to hear more seep from his mouth.  You could hear his breath catch before a final moan as he let out a few final thrusts.  His hot plasma-like semen filling you to the brim.  You felt yourself tip over the edge close to the same time, your juices flowing onto your loveseat and the cute skeleton’s pelvic bone.

A few moments later you were both reminiscing in the events that just happened.

“Well, it’s about time I got this off of my _chest_.”  You huffed as you brought his bony hand to your breast.  “I really, _really_ , like you.”

You hear him chuckle, not missing the opportunity to give one of your sensitive nubs a little squeeze.  You squeaked softly, also feeling plasma dick and semen disappear from inside of you.

“I believe you.  After all, I was up to my _neck_ in emotion too.”  He leaned over into your neck and gave it a soft nibble, earning yet another gentle yelp from you.

He sat up, bringing you up with him just so you could lean on him.

“Wanna stay the night?”

He nodded at your suggestion and gave you a peck on the cheek, finding a blanket neatly folded on the armrest of the couch and throwing it over you two.


End file.
